plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 32
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Ultimate Challenge. |image = 031.PNG |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Sharktronic Sub's health |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Big Wave Beach Trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 31 |after = Modern Day - Day 1}} Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Yo beach bums! Don't flip your lid. Dr. Zomboss: But have you noticed that Chomper and Bikini Zombie have been ultra cozy lately? Dr. Zomboss: Could a beachside plant-zombie romance be in bloom? Dr. Zomboss: Speaking of which, how sure are you of Chomper's loyalties? Dr. Zomboss: I can't help but notice... that plant has the appetite of a zombie. Dr. Zomboss: Chew on that land lovers! Later dudes! Dr. Zomboss (Dr. Zomboss disappears, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: A plant-zombie romance? Penny... my mind is BLOWN! Penny: User Dave, do not jump to conclusions. I suggest something more productive. Penny: Let us jump into the action! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: A plant-zombie romance? That's just craaaazy! Crazy Dave: And I know a thing or two about craaaazy! Penny: I concur. I suspect Dr. Zomboss was attempting to sow seeds of discontent. Crazy Dave: From now on, we are the only ones sowing seeds around here! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Totally bogus! Little do you know what I have in store for you! Dr. Zomboss: The seeds of destruction have been planted! Brace yourselves for a wipe out! Dr. Zomboss: But for now, I gotta split. Catch you dweebs later! (Dr. Zomboss disappears) Difficulty *The Zombot Sharktronic Sub can summon random zombies from random tiles. One fact is that when it reaches the second stage, it can summon up to three Deep Sea Gargantuars on the lawn. It can multiply, however, if not monitored properly. Additionally, the Octo Zombie, if not watched carefully, can throw octopi to bind plants, being unable to get new ones via conveyor-belts. Eventually, this can force the player to use Power Ups, if not supervised and defeated. *The most helpful plants in this battle are Banana Launchers and Tangle Kelps. Banana Launchers can help the player destroy the octopi thrown by Octo Zombies as well as dealing massive damage to Zomboss, and Tangle Kelps can stop the Zombot's turbine/sucking attack. *The Zombot's turbine attack can severely collapse the player's defenses, even if they stop the attack with a Tangle Kelp. Strategies The Zombot Sharktronic Sub summons these zombies underneath the ocean during these respective phases: *'First phase:' **Pompadour Zombie **Pompadour Buckethead **Bikini Zombie **Bikini Conehead **Snorkel Zombie **Surfer Zombie *'Second phase:' **Bikini Conehead **Bikini Buckethead **Snorkel Zombie **Deep Sea Gargantuar **Imp Mermaid Zombie *'Third phase:' **Pompadour Conehead **Pompadour Buckethead **Bikini Conehead **Bikini Buckethead **Imp Mermaid Zombie **Octo Zombie **Surfer Zombie The Zombot Sharktronic Sub's replacement for a charge attack is an attack that will vacuum up the player's plants, and grind them up to dust with a large, destructive fan. To counter this, simply place a Tangle Kelp in the space directly in front of the Zombot. The Tangle Kelp will entangle the machine's fan, temporarily immobilizing it. This boss's replacement for a targeting attack is the ability to summon three sharks to demolish the player's aquatic defenses. There is no counter for this, so placing Banana Launchers on Lily Pads is not the best strategy. The zombie sharks will target randomly on any tile on the lane. Tips *There are two ways to counter the Zombot's inhaling turbine attack: **Letting the Tangle Kelp being inhaled or using its Plant Food ability. **The Plant Food ability of Guacodile. ***Guacodile's Plant Food ability is recommended. If it is timed correctly, the Sharktronic Sub cannot move your plants even in the slightest. *Try to have at least two Plant Food at your disposal at all times. *If there are too many Deep Sea Gargantuars or Octo Zombies, rapidly give Plant Food to Bowling Bulbs and Banana Launchers and place as many Tangle Kelps and Guacodiles as possible. They can quickly give you back control. *Place your Lily Pads wisely to cover as much space as possible, as they will buy you more time to take down the zombies. *Try to plant Tangle Kelps at the second and fourth lane on the column nearest to the Zombot. *Plant Banana Launchers far away from each other, as both might be devoured at the same time if placed near to each other. Related achievement Gallery Shark Platform.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub platform (Before the 5.5.1 update) Shark Platform Defeat.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub platform after defeating Dr. Zomboss (Before the 5.5.1 update) FR BWB D32.png|First time reward BWB32.png|The beginning of the battle ZombotSharkWithFisherman.jpg|Gameplay of the level in a promotional picture BWB32byDDA.jpg|By BWBDay32Getini.jpg|By IMG_093.PNG|By BWB32Yappat.png|By SOBWB32.PNG|By BWB-32 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Trivia *If the player tries to plant a Lily Pad, Guacodile or Tangle Kelp in the eighth or ninth column, a message appears that says: "You can't plant on school of sharks." This is because during the battle, a school of sharks can be seen swimming in the furthest two lanes. That is no longer shown since the 3.3.1 update. *If a Bowling Bulb is facing Zomboss after he is defeated, and is given Plant Food, it will not fire for some reason. *The opening theme is the same as Ancient Egypt - Day 25. **Additionally, when you lose the level, the Player's House version of "The Zombies Ate Your Brains" music is used instead of Big Wave Beach's version. *Fisherman Zombie and Beach Flag Zombie do not appear in this fight. However, two Fisherman Zombies appear on the promotional picture. *In the battle, all the plants are only received numerically. The player can receive only six Lily Pads (however, if one is planted then the player receives another), two Banana Launchers, five Homing Thistles, eighteen Guacodiles,four Tangle Kelps and eight Bowling Bulbs **Due to each Lily Pad planting four more due to the boost, it is possible to have ten (or more) on screen at a time. *There was an action that if timed it right, the Tangle Kelp may attempt to damage the Zombot without Plant Food. However, this was reverted after an update. *Before the 5.6.1 and 5.8.1 updates, there was a glitch in which the Lily Pads were not boosted. Walkthroughs Big Wave Beach Day 32. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 32 BOSS Plants vs Zombies Big Wave Beach Day 32 - Zombot Sharktonic Sub. Zombies 2 - ZomBoss Zombot Sharktronic Sub!! Big Wave Beach Part 2, Day 32 How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 32's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears